1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and an image display method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which displays images stored in an external memory or an internal memory in a slideshow on a screen, and an image display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as an electronic picture frame, a mobile phone, a portable multimedia player (PMP), or other display apparatus known in the art, displays on a screen images such as photos or moving pictures stored in a memory. When such a conventional display apparatus changes the order of a slideshow, it requires complicated steps, such as entering a menu to change settings or an additional manipulation interface such as a specific button to change the order of the slideshow. That is, a user is required to perform several manipulating steps in order to view a previous image during the slideshow or to change the order of the slideshow. This deteriorates usability of the display apparatus.